<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please don't say you're not mine by The_WriterWoman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066199">Please don't say you're not mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WriterWoman/pseuds/The_WriterWoman'>The_WriterWoman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whispers in the dark [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clubbing, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Like, Omg Javier, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, a lot of pining, just say you like her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WriterWoman/pseuds/The_WriterWoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier pines over reader, but her attention is elsewhere since Javier doesn't want to give it to her. No pun intended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Peña/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whispers in the dark [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please don't say you're not mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to split this into chapters as I'm burning myself out about writing so much. I hope you like it. There's like two bits of Spanish and I used a translator for them so I apologise if it's wrong. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javier stomped his way into the station with a black cloud hanging over him. People jumped out of his way when they saw him coming. After you had left last night, he felt in a daze as to what had happened. He was sure something was going to happen between you two. He could feel the tension crackle in the air. Yet, you had got up and left when he said he didn’t want to give up his control. He was a mix of somewhat relieved that you didn’t push it, and you weren’t bothered by his rejection, and also annoyed he couldn’t blow off some steam, stress still sitting on his shoulders. He had thought about calling one of the prostitutes he had been with before, but it felt wrong to do so after you had only just left. </p><p>Entering the station, he decided he needed a cup of coffee first, no matter how bad it was, so he made his way to the kitchen. He screeched to a halt in the doorway, almost a parallel of yesterday, when he saw that you were already in there, but you weren’t alone. </p><p>“Oh Justin, you’re too much” you laughed, placing your hand on the junior agent's arm. His face lit up at your attention, not believing a woman as beautiful as you was giving him the time of day. At the sound of the door, you both turned to look at the intruder. Justin shrunk back at the sour look on Javier’s face, having heard of his wrath before, while you gave him a bright smile like you were pleased to see him. </p><p>“Good morning Agent Peña” you chirped. Javier took slight pleasure in the fact Justin moved away from you, making your hand drop away. Javier grunted and made a beeline for the coffee maker, only to be beaten to it by you. </p><p>“I’ll make you a coffee” you offered, opening a cupboard to grab a mug. Javier grunted again and stood back, crossing his arms and glaring at Justin.<br/>
“I’m gonna go. Lots of work to do” he garbled, not giving anyone else a chance to say anything before he rushed out. You didn’t seem bothered by his departure, not even saying goodbye to him, instead you were smiling at Javier like he was the most important man in the room. He wouldn’t deny it made him want to puff out his chest and preen at your attention, but he swallowed it down, not understanding why having your attention on him more than the younger agent made him happy. </p><p>You finished making the coffee, black with no sugar just how he likes it. You wouldn’t tell anyone that you asked Steve how he had it. You handed it to him, fingers brushing as he grabbed the mug. </p><p>“Did you have a good sleep last night?” You asked, the picture of innocence. Javier nodded, not trusting himself to not blurt out that his mind could think of you and nothing else. You smirked, a flash of something in your eyes, like you knew what he was thinking, but your face went back to one of innocence.<br/>
“That’s good. Me too. I have to deliver out some more files, so I’ll catch you later.” Before he could reply, you swept out of the room, leaving nothing but the smell of coffee and your perfume he never noticed before. He scrubbed a hand over his face, muttering to himself to pull it together. He took a sip of his coffee and sighed. It tasted good.  </p><p>~</p><p>You were bored. So bored. You had been infiltrating the DEA office for a little over a week now. You thought you’d have more information by now, but all you had was a big fat nothing. Although you were pleased you and your cartel didn’t seem to be on the map yet, you haven’t found out more information to take down the other, bigger cartels, so you could get more business. Everything was kept tightly under wraps so you couldn’t find out the lower level cartel members to make them squeal. </p><p>To make things less boring, you spent your time flirting with all the agents who seemed interested in you. The attention made you happy for a while, but there was a certain agent who’s attention you wanted the most. Your mind drifted to Javier and his sour attitude. You tried once or twice to flirt with him in a friendly manner, but he seemed to just grunt at you, or avoid you all together. So you turned your attention to the junior agent, Justin. He was like a little puppy with how much he liked the attention. It made you smile inside when you noticed Javier glaring in the direction of you two. His eyes like laser beams when you touch Justin’s arm or chest. Good, you thought. Let him know what he’s missing. </p><p>Today you had been delivering papers to people, had at least two rude men demand you get them coffee and for the last hour you had been unfolding paper clips to bend them into unusual shapes. How boring it was to work in law enforcement. You were about to heave a sigh and start bending another paper clip to your will before one of the women you were working with popped her head around the door to the reception.</p><p>“Are you busy?” She asked frantically. You shook your head, hoping to be given something to do. Anything to stave off the boredom. She looked relieved and stepped inside with folders in her hands.</p><p>“Can you drop these to Agents Peña and Murphy? All the others are scared to go near Pena  when he’s in one of his moods” she huffed. Your face lit up, mood instantly lifting as you jumped up at the chance to see Javier again.<br/>
“Yeah, sure” you took the folders and made your way to their desks. </p><p>Javier and Steve were both sitting at their desks, typing up reports. Steve was the one to look up at you first, giving you a friendly smile.<br/>
“Hey. Got more folders for us?” He asked. You nodded your head and smiled back. You liked Steve’s friendly disposition.<br/>
“Yep. I’ve been specially chosen since a certain grump has scared off the rest of the poor women in reception. I’ve been chosen as the bravest” you giggled. At the sound of your voice, Javier froze. Hearing what you said, he turned to scowl at you. You didn’t seem fazed by it, dropping the folders on the desk and sorting out which folders went to who. Steve thanked you and gave Javier a pointed look. He grunted a thanks which made you beam. Steve’s gaze flicked between the two of you. You didn’t seem to want to leave, yet Javier didn’t seem to want to give you attention. Steve called your name and you looked at him. </p><p>“Me and my partner, Connie, are thinking about going out tonight. Would you like to join us?” He pointedly didn’t invite Javier. You seemed to mull it over.<br/>
“I would love to go out, but I wouldn’t want to be your third wheel. You and Connie could have a night to yourself” you offered. You gave Steve a look, subtly nodding to Javier who seemed to be trying his best to ignore the two of you. Steve grinned. </p><p>“You won’t be a third wheel. Javier here will accompany you.” At the sound of his name, his head shot up and he frowned. </p><p>“What?” He growled. Steve smiled at him.<br/>
“I just said you can accompany me and Connie and this lovely lady here out tonight. Thinking of club Bonanza” he replied. Javier opened his mouth to refuse. He had plans involving a certain lady he frequented and trying to put you out of his head. He made the mistake of looking at you, who was giving him a soft smile and geez. Were your eyes bigger? How did you do that? Javier grumbled ‘fine’ and you put on a show of gasping and clapping your hands. </p><p>“Really? Oh wonderful! I finish soon so I’ll go get ready” you said happily. Steve gave you the address to the building Javier and him were staying at, agreeing to meet at 9. Javier watched you walk away, eyes not so subtly on your dark blue skirt, then he turned to glare at Steve.<br/>
“Why’d you do that?” He growled. Steve held his hands up.<br/>
“She looked so sad. Her eyes were bigger than a puppy, man. How does she do that?” Javier heaved a sigh and continued with his work, worrying in the back of his mind about tonight. </p><p>~ </p><p>Around 9 o’clock, Javier heard the door go just as he was spraying some cologne on. He placed the bottle back down on the bathroom shelf and went to answer the door. You were standing there in a short, black spaghetti strap dress, clinging everywhere then flaring out at the bottom. You were holding a slightly bigger purse this time, and black strappy heels. Javier felt like he stopped breathing. You gave him a smile and asked if he was going to invite you in. He stepped back without a word and let you in, breathing in your light floral perfume as you walked past him. You stood in the space, looking at him expectantly. </p><p>He shut the door and walked past you to go get his shoes. He was wearing a light blue linen shirt with light chinos. You made no attempt to hide the fact you were looking him up and down. He could feel your eyes on him. When he sat on his sofa to put his shoes on, he looked at you and saw you were looking at him in a way that could only be described as hunger. He cleared his throat, stood up and grabbed his keys and jacket, mumbling about going to Steve and Connie's apartment. He opened the door and gestured for you to step out first. You smiled as you stepped into the hallway, waiting for him to follow. You couldn’t wait to see how tonight unfolded. </p><p>~ </p><p>The beat of the music vibrated all around, seemingly going through your body. You were at a table with your small group, having had several shots and drinks already. Connie was just as friendly as Steve, and you had taken a liking to the woman already. Just because you were running a drug cartel didn’t mean you couldn’t have friends. Javier had joined in the drinking, but he hadn’t said much for most of the evening. Steve and Connie had gone off to dance. You had sat with Javier, but he avoided your eyes and seemed more content to scowl into his whiskey rather than talk to you. You were a little annoyed. You wanted to have fun tonight. </p><p>“Javier, did you want to dance?” You shouted as much as you could over the loud bass. He glanced up at you and frowned at you and shook his head. You rolled your eyes and sighed. He was a really tough cookie to crack. You were getting bored of his dour attitude now. You were nothing but nice to him, but he was happy to keep you at arms length. You shrugged and slipped off your stool to wander into the crowd of dancing people. You spotted a certain junior agent leaning against the bar and a wicked smile crept over your lips. Either Javier was going to give you what you wanted, or you were going home with a junior agent. You saw it as a win-win. </p><p>Javier watched you walk away and sighed. He felt a little bad about being so rude to you, but he didn’t like getting close to many people. You were only working in the DEA office temporarily. You’d get over this weird crush on him when you left. He took a sip of his drink, scanning the crowd for you. He spotted Steve and Connie grinding against each other like nobody's business which made him roll his eyes. He kept scanning and then he almost choked on the whiskey, coughing as it burnt the back of his throat. </p><p>In the middle of the dancefloor, amidst all the sweaty, grinding bodies, was you. You had your arms wrapped around junior agent Justin’s neck, moving your hips together in time with the music. A slow, burning anger bubbled up in Javier’s stomach before he could stop it, although he tried to remind himself that you weren’t his. He had specifically made an effort to keep you away from him. So why did it make him angry to see you dancing with Justin. </p><p>Justin was clearly enjoying himself, his hands on the curve of your waist, looking down as if he couldn’t believe you were in his arms. From his seat, Javier could see you grin at him and lean up to say something in his ear, your hand travelling up to the back of his head. Under the bright lights of the club, Justin’s ears going bright red could still be seen. Javier could only imagine what you were saying to him. The whispers of dark promises you made to Javier weeks ago, that he was starting to regret turning down. He growled and gripped his glass tightly. You weren't his. You weren’t his. You weren’t his. You weren’t- </p><p>Javier was up and out of his seat and was moving towards the two of you before he registered what he was doing. He pushed his way through the crowd to reach the two of you. Justin noticed him first, stopping still and looking like a rabbit facing a fox. You turned round slowly, hand still on the back of Justin’s head. You raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘what do you want?’. Javier froze, then pushed past to make his way to the bathrooms. Once inside, he ran the tap to splash water on his face to cool down. He has no idea what possessed him. What was he going to do? Confront you for flirting with other guys while you were single? </p><p>He looked at himself in the mirror and thought about thumping his head against it. He had a chance with you. It wasn’t anyone’s fault that you had a preferences for sex. Javier wasn’t the one to give up control, not for work, not for sex. </p><p>He paused. He looked at himself in the eyes in the mirror. Would it be so bad to give up a little control? If it meant he got to have you? He shook that thought away as the bathroom door opened. Steve stepped inside and looked at Javier in the midst of what looked like a breakdown. He raised his eyebrow at his partner. </p><p>“You ok man? I saw you run in here like your ass was on fire.” Javier scowled at the insinuation that he was running away, but he couldn’t deny to himself that’s what he had done. He hung his head and sighed. Steve didn’t know what to do. </p><p>“What’s the matter, Javier? You’ve been acting weird for a while now” Steve’s voice was laced with concern. Javier tried to look everywhere but at his partner. He looked away and said your name. Steve’s face scrunched up. </p><p>“What about her?” </p><p>“Sh-she was dancing with Justin” Javier whispered. It was Steve’s turn to raise an eyebrow.<br/>
“So what? She's single isn’t she. Why does it matter?” He asked, not fully understanding the situation. Javier really almost did thump his head on the mirror this time.<br/>
“I- I want to be the one dancing with her” Javier turned round to face his partner. “When she first got here, I had a chance with her. We went out for drinks, some dick tried to come on her, touch her, and she almost broke his hand and it was so..” he drifted off. Steve waved his hand in front of him to motion for him to continue. Javier sighed. </p><p>“It was so fucking sexy. The way she grabbed his hand and almost broke it. I liked it. A woman who can defend herself is just so...” He pushed his hands through his hair.<br/>
“We went back to my place and she was in my lap and I wanted it. I really did, but then she said she only had sex in a certain way and I… I said no” Steve smiled at him.<br/>
“What? Did she want you to rub peanut butter on her while dressed as a clown or something?” Steve laughed, trying to ease the tension that was coming off Javier in waves. The look Javier gave him was a definite ‘if looks could kill’ type of looked. He growled before pushing away from the sink. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” he growled “I’m going home. Tell Connie I said bye.” and he rushed out before Steve could stop him. He practically bulldozed his way through the dancers, not stopping in case he saw you and Justin. Perhaps you were entangled up against a pillar, Justin’s hands sliding up your dress… Javier growled at himself in frustration and shook his head to get rid of the thought. He didn’t want to think of you in any position like that unless it was with him, like it was in one of the many daydreams he had about you since you starting working in the reception. </p><p>He burst out into the cool but warm air and took a deep breath, people waiting to get into the club looking at him weirdly. He ignored them and turned to start walking home. He had gotten a few steps away and walked past an alleyway entrance. </p><p>“Hey” a sweet voice called out to him. He whirled round to snap at whoever it was, to find you leaning up against the wall, looking out of place being so beautiful in a dirty alleyway. You had your arms crossed, your purse in the crook of your elbow and a frown on your face. Javier stopped in his tracks before scowling. </p><p>“Shouldn’t you be inside? With your lover boy?” he sneered. Your frown deepened. You took a step back and crooked your finger.<br/>
“Come here.” A definite command rather than a request. Javier stepped forward without even thinking about it, following you into the shadows of the alley. When only the slight light of a street lamp covered the two of you, you looked into his eyes. </p><p>“What the fuck is your problem” you snarled. Javier would deny to anyone that he took a step back. It was the same tone you used on the guy who tried to touch you. A jolt of electricity shot into Javier’s lower stomach, that he tried to ignore. He tried to keep up the pretence of being annoyed.<br/>
“My problem? I don’t have a fucking problem.” You raised an eyebrow.<br/>
“Now see,” you said, your voice dripping with disdain, “if you didn’t have a problem with me then you wouldn’t be acting like I’ve wronged you somehow. Which I know for sure I haven’t. Have I?” you questioned. Javier stayed silent. You decided to try a different tactic. You let your arms drop to your side and a look of hurt fell on your face as you looked down. Your voice was soft, tinged with sadness when you next spoke. </p><p>“Did I do something?” you asked, looking back at him through your lashes, the start of tears making your eyes shiny. Javier rushed forward with arms reached out, before stopping short of you. He dropped his arms, then ran a hand through his hair before looking at you. You looked so upset and it made his heart feel like it was twisting that he caused that look on your face. </p><p>He sighed. “No, I don’t have a problem with you. You’re right, you did nothing wrong” he tried to sooth. A tear rolled down your face and you hugged yourself.<br/>
“Then why have you been avoiding me so much? And ignoring me when I talk to you? I’ve been nothing but nice to you, Javier. And you’ve treated me like shit” you whispered. Javier stepped forward and wiped the tear away, leaving his hand on your cheek. You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch.<br/>
“I’m sorry, Querida. I didn’t mean to be such an asshole. It’s just that-” You opened your eyes and looked at him through wet lashes. He took a sharp breath at how vulnerable you were right now. He ignored the thought swirling in the back of his mind, giving him some form of twisted pleasure knowing you could break his hand right now, but you didn’t want to. </p><p>“I was jealous. I was jealous of you paying attention to that el cabrón, when I wanted your attention” he found himself admitting. He dropped his hand away from your face and turned around, feeling foolish. He felt your hand grasp his and he turned back to look at you. You were smiling softly at him. </p><p>“If you wanted my attention, Javier. You only had to ask, not push me away.” You pressed up against his side in a semi hug since you were still carrying your purse. </p><p>“Can we go back to yours? My feet are killing me in these heels.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>